Angeal Vilhelm
Angeal Vilhelm is an aasimar cleric of the Raven Queen in Campaign 2.0. She joins the party in hopes of finding a way to build a temple dedicated to her goddess. Appearance Angeal is never seen in public without her dark sunhat and veil. Her wide-brimmed hat has a single raven feather and two black dahlias tucked into it; a silver bow tied around the hat holds them taught. Angeal's face is perpetually obscured by a black veil. She wears torn purple fabric over her black metal armor, along with ornate silver-lined gauntlets and a purple waist-bound sash with the symbol of the Raven Queen on it. Wrapped around her right wrist are a series of beads that meet into a small triangular Raven Queen insignia; this is her casting focus. Underneath her armor, she covers herself with chain mail that meet all the way down to her legs which have matching black metal boots. Beneath her veil, Angeal is pale-skinned, has short curly black hair, and wears black lipstick. Her irises are a vibrant purple, which are accentuated by her dark eye makeup. When Angeal activates her Radiant Soul ability, two giant raven wings sprout from her back and a black misty energy emanates from her in an aura. Personality Quiet, reserved, and soft-spoken, Angeal prefers observing from a distance over direct interaction. Her meek disposition is more or less due to her extremely limited sense of sociability and sheltered upbringing; Angeal has hardly ever interacted with anyone aside from her grandfather. While her diffidence can often come across as awkwardness, it also results in her gentle and kind nature. Angeal is dedicated to her faith above all else. She prizes her deep connection with her goddess, and much of what Angeal does is in the name of pleasing her, having joined the party in hopes of finding a way to build a temple for her Lady. Angeal frequently finds herself conversing with her goddess along with the "people inside her head", making her appear strange and even somewhat eerie. Much of what Angeal tries to explain about herself comes across as bizarre and nonsensical. Although generally considerate and kindly, Angeal harbors an intense dislike of undead beings. Angeal is quick to insist that Spirit be killed, and remains indifferent towards the wisp despite its strangely amicable nature. She also doesn't take well to deception; Malveria's betrayal was an ordeal that shook Angeal, and she is beyond angry with both the perpetrator and herself for having trusted Malveria in the first place. These intense feelings stir Angeal's sense of malevolence - an aspect of her that hasn't ever been brought to light - and its for this reason these negative emotions are deeply intensified. Angeal tends to pry into the lives of others, intending to do what she deems best for them. She doesn't recognize her behavior as being nosy, and her overly-involved attitude is born from a rather juvenile sense of simply wanting to be in the know. Angeal wants to keep her friends from making poor decisions, and this extreme desire to help them manifests in her undue interest in other's affairs - such as her taking Bryna's fortune without her consent and then learning of Orala's fate. History Pre-Campaign Angeal's father is a cleric, and was detained at Helm's Bastion for consorting with Orcus. Her late mother was a paladin of Helm, and Angeal believes herself responsible for her death. Without parents to care for her, Angeal eventually came to live with her grandfather, Halsey Vilhelm, a professor at the Augury. She has resided on campus with him at the Vilhelm Residence ever since. It's unknown when Angeal began worshipping the Raven Queen, nor as to why. Current I'll write this some other time. Abilities As a cleric, Angeal specializes in supporting her allies. She wields a spear and large shield, and can utilize both effectively in combat. Skills *'Painting: '''Angeal attempts to better her painting skills in her off-time, and has been seeing improvement. Bryna occasionally assists her in the effort. Aasimar Abilities * Darkvision * Celestial Resistance * Celestial Legacy * Radiant Soul Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity ** Turn Undead ** Destroy Undead ** Preserve Life * Disciple of Life * Blessed Healer * Divine Strike Flavoring *'Radiant Soul: When this ability is activated, Angeal sprouts two giant raven wings from her back. This transformation lasts for one minute and gives her a flying speed of 30 feet. *'''Spirit Guardians: This spell is flavored as a flock of ravens. *'Guardian of Faith:' When cast, Angeal's guardian manifests as an robed elven woman. Its dress trails behind her and ends in a pool of fabric. *'Spiritual Weapon: '''Angeal's weapon appears as a large, spectral scythe. Additional Tools *'Chimes of Opening:' When sounded off, these chimes can open any lock. Angeal has currently expended five of its ten uses. *'Folding Boat: 'A miniature boat that can expand to its full size when activated with its command word, 'buoyant'. With it comes a pair of oars and an anchor. *'Handy Haversack: 'An extra-dimensional backpack found in a bandit's barn. *'Portable Hole: '''A large black circular cloth that when placed down creates a portable hole. Feats * War Caster * Magic Initiate (Blade Ward, Mage Hand, and Shield) Relationships The Raven Queen Angeal's relationship with the Raven Queen is abnormally close, equally due in parts to her being an aasimar and a cleric dedicated solely to the goddess' worship - a following of which is already fairly limited. Such a connection between god and follower is virtually unheard of, and Angeal mentions that she and her Lady have frequent talks. Halsey Vilhelm Halsey is Angeal's grandfather whom she loves deeply. The two share a close bond and care for each other, and Angeal often runs errands for him. She looks up him, and is proud to relay to Halsey through Sulelia's Sending Stone that she'd been gifted a mammoth's tusk as reward for excelling in a hunt. Bryna Novell Angeal thinks Bryna's aggression is a means of compensation or resultative of trauma. Angeal recognizes that Bryna's out to prove something, but feels that Bryna shouldn't strive for validation so intently; she doesn't owe the world anything. Angeal recognizes Bryna's deep intelligence, and feels much dumber in her presence. She also greatly appreciates Bryna's painting lessons. Sulelia Lora Phyra Sulelia acts much like an older sister to Angeal, often joking around and sticking up for her when necessary. Angeal feels safe in the elf's company, but is reluctant to share much with her due to Sulelia's loud and boisterous nature. Gareth Wolfsbane Angeal admires Gareth's similar stance on undead, but thinks his attitude towards them is more of a hindrance than anything; his insistence of the pursuit has led to danger many times over. Gareth reminds Angeal of her grandfather in some aspects, but most notably in the two's shared class. Thomal Thunukelo Having told the party of his ill son, Angeal felt it of utmost importance to tend to Thomal's child as soon as she could. Having a purpose like this excited her, but the reality of the situation quite frankly bummed her the hell out. Angeal respects the goliath's strength, is intrigued by his culture, and feels as if she can trust him. Angeal feels protective over Thomal's tendencies to be easily manipulated. Malveria Description. Trivia *If you wanna put anything here, you can. You don't have to, though. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lyle's Characters Category:Aasimars Category:Clerics Category:Female Category:Campaign 2.0 Category:Residents of the Augury Category:Neutral Good